Fading
by zutarafn1
Summary: It’s time to defeat Sin. Along the way someone is lost and some one is heartbroken. He didn’t have the heart to tell her that he’d fade away. How could he? He loved her with of his heart. She was his world. Same for her. Now she feels she always be alone.


Da Da Da Daaaahhhh!!!!!!!! (intro for 20th century fox, well sort of.) It's finally here! The final part after Comfort and Macalania Kiss. I know it's been like forever, but I've got school, applying for college, projects, etc. you know the deal and can sympathize with me right? Anyway, I know the last thing you want it to read about what I've been doing, so on with the show! Er… story. ;p

I don't own the characters, etc. you know the deal. Oh! The Al Bhed translations will be in brackets. And don't blame me if the Al Bhed is wrong, I used a translator.

* * *

Fading

"Are you ready?" Tidus asked, taking his girlfriends hand. It had come. It was time to defeat SIN.

"No. I'm so nervous. How do I know if- if you won't or anyone else won't-" he sensed she was about to cry and embraced her. She laid her head sideways on his chest, clinching his shirt in her hands.

"Everyone will-" he paused, "be just fine. And always remember, I love you. With all of my heart." She looked up into his eyes, little pools of joy forming in hers. "That will never change." The first sentence wasn't true. He hadn't told her that he was just a dream. That he would just fade after SIN was defeated. How could he? It would break her heart. The crystal droplets fell down her cheeks and he wiped them away.

"Oh Ti." They began to kiss passionately. She ran her fingers through his hair. Rikku found her back up against the wall. His hands traveled from her lower back to her shoulders. They almost forgot to come back up for air. Rikku breathed heavily. Tidus kissed her neck and he felt her warm breath go through his hair. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her middle, ever so slightly resting his hands under her shirt so he could feel bare back. They kissed over and over. They fell onto his bed, Rikku on top. They were so involved in their make out session to notice that the door had opened.

"Hey Tidus, ya ready brud-" Wakka stopped. His jaw was hanging open in a gape. Out of the corner of her eye, in mid kiss mind you, Rikku saw her red haired friend. She got off the bed and Tidus as quickly as possible. Tidus sat up, keeping his cool. Rikku wasn't so fortunate. She was blushing so hard, even her ears were red. She nervously fixed her hair.

"Ya know Wakka generally people knock before walking in. Oh, and it's not nice to stare." Tidus joked. Wakka's mouth closed and he crossed his arms.

"How was I supposed ta know you and your girlfriend was makin' out ya?" he saw the young Al Bhed blush more if that was even possible. "I was comin' ta tell ya dat it's time. Are ya guys ready?"

"Ummm…Uh almost," Rikku choked, "I-I just have to get some more grenades and Al Bhed potions from my room." She avoided Wakka's gaze and sped off to her room. Tidus stood up and Wakka looked at him quizzically.

"What?"

"Ya know, it almost like," he stroked his chin, "it's like you two are meant for each other ya?" Tidus crossed his arms and tilted his head.

"Really? How so?" hearing this interested the blonde, knowing his friend hated the Al Bhed, or maybe he was warming up to Rikku.

"It's hard to describe, but Lu and all the rest have seen it too ya. Or more like felt it. Every time we see ya'll togetha, we're as happy as you two are wit each other. It wasn't like dat wit Yuna. I thought that you two would hook up when you saw each other, but nothin' happened. Obviously Yevon had other plans ya, but I'm happy for you two." The red head smiled and placed a hand on his friends shoulder. Then his face went from friendly to serious. He put his free index finger to Tidus's chest. "I'll tell ya one thing brudda, if you ever hurt Rikku, I'll kill you." After this, Wakka left the room, this echoing in 17 year olds mind. 'Wakka,' he shook his head smiling. 'Who would've thought that he'd take her in as his own sister?' With that thought, Tidus left his room to get Rikku and then head off to fight SIN.

It was a long grueling battle, but in the end, Yuna didn't have to give her life. The six had defeated SIN and dispatched the Aeons forever. Tidus looked at his hands. They faded in and out quickly. Rikku ran over and kissed him passionately, sharing a few words with him, excited she wouldn't have to worry about SIN or her cousin anymore. She could focus on her relationship with Tidus now. She went back over and spoke to Yuna. Tidus stepped over to the center of the platform. The others saw him fade in and out. "No." it became hard for Rikku to swallow, tears building up inside of her. She shook her head furiously.

"I'm sorry Ku." He smiled faintly and then his head dropped, avoiding her gaze. "I'm just a dream. I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't bring myself to do it." Rikku ran towards Tidus to embrace him, but passed right through him, falling to the ground. Tears began to rush down her cheeks. She sat up on her knees, then put her forehead to the ground, screaming and cursing in Al Bhed. Tidus understood everything that she said.

"Tyssed!!! Fro tuac ajanodrehk E rumt tayn ymfyoc kad dygah vnus sa!? Ajanodesa E kad icat du dra etay uv cusadrehk vehymmo kuehk knayd eh so meva, ed kadc bimmat vnus ihtan sa! Tyssed!" (Dammit! Why does everything I hold dear always get taken from me!? Everytime I get used to the idea of something finally going great in my life, it is pulled from under me! Dammit!) Every word sent a jolt of pain into his heart. She pounded her fists on the metal deck, eventually making her knuckles bleed. She stood up, blood trickling down her fingers, forming two small puddles on the ground. "E-E euja oui, Detic."(I-I love you, Tidus.) Although he was fading, Tidus came behind her, and put his arms around her, appearing like he was hugging her. He whispered to her.

"E muja oui duu." He paused. "And I will never stop." He gave her an airy kiss on the cheek. He let her go and walked in front of her giving her an airy kiss on the lips. He gave her a white toothy smile. Then he ran off the platform, disappearing into the clouds.

"TIDUS!" the tears were running furiously down her face. She ran after him, jumping off the side of the ship. Rikku was caught in mid-air. She felt arms wrap around her torso. Wakka had caught her. She flailed her limbs, trying to wriggle free of his grip. The tears just kept coming. "TIDUS! Come back!" Wakka backed away from the edge. "Let me go!" She continued to sob. "Please! I want to be with him!" her throat was becoming sore. Wakka turned her around and hugged her tightly. She just cried into her friends' chest. He placed a hand on the back of her head. Everyone watched, wanting to help their friend, but did not know what they could do to help her.

"Ku I'm-" he felt her punch his stomach. HARD. He put his hand on his stomach as if that helped the pain to settle down. She furrowed her brow.

"Don't you ever call me that!"She stepped a few inches away from him. Tears were still running down her angry face. "You can't ever call me that!" she screamed at the top of her lungs and stomped her feet like a two year old. Not meaning to act that way, she was just having a hard time dealing with the fact that Tidus was gone and wasn't coming back. "None of you!" She dropped to her knees. Yuna came over to her weeping cousin. Rikku wiped her eyes, but the tears kept coming. She put her face on her knees and continued to sob. Yuna rubbed her cousins back.

"Hey," Rikku looked up at Yuna, eyes still full of tears. "Let's go clean up your hands. Then maybe after you rest for a while, you can talk to me and Lu when you're ready. Does that sound okay?" Rikku gave her a small nod and Yuna gave her a faint smile. Rikku got up still sobbing hard. She didn't even realize that in two years, the boy she love with all of her heart would return to her.

THE END! Or is it?

* * *

So what did you think? I know it was angsty and sad, but that is how the first game ended. Please send reviews and let me know your thoughts and if you think I should continue from here.

p.s. I am continuing, I just want to know your opinion if you want it to stop here or have at least two more stories after this one. One more thing, I dedicate this to my family, friends, and all the people who have read my stories and given me support on this site. Thank you so much! ;)

sorry about the speling mistakes, i just fixed them. if you see anymore , please let me know.

Yes! my first mini series of 4 stories. wait, you didn't know it was going to 4 parts? okay i know said a couple statements before that i was continuing, but that's beside the point! *sticks finger in air* i just wanted to tell you that i figured out the title for the final final part in this series, which will be more than one chapter. it shall be called, *Oh! excitment*, Returned to Me. it may change and i'll let ya guys(and gals) know if it does. if you have any suggestion i will gladly accept and use all that i get and give you credit for it, but anyway i'm having a hard time figuring out what to put in the final story.


End file.
